The Bankses
by Ribeiro1986
Summary: Michael and Kate Banks, welcome their youngest son into the world. Just a fluffy family moment.


**There´s no much to tell about this story, since the summary gives away most of the story. This way, i will just say that it´s tales place years before of the events of Mary Poppins Return.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Please, enjoy**

* * *

**THE BANKSES**

_''its taking so long. Why it´s taking so long_?'' Michael Banks asked himself this question at least hundreds of times, while walking from up to down in that hospital waiting room. Today however, proved to be a day of joy to the Banks family, as Michael and his wife Kate were welcoming a new member of their family to the world.

Still, in the last hour or two, things started to get out of control, doctors and nurses flew in and out of a nearby room, letting poor Michael even more worried.

A few benches away, his sister Jane, despite of her worries, try to concentrate in read a magazine, while ignoring her brother´s pacing.

''Michael!'' she called once, but the man didn´t paid attention, just walk from side to side, mumbling words to himself. ''Michael, sit down please!'' she asked again, but no avail.

Annoyed, the woman put the magazine aside, walk toward her brother and grab his arm, preventing him to walk.

''Michael, sit down with me'' she said, leading him to a chair and forcing him to sit, he was trembling from head to toe and Jane worried he was going to pass out, like the last time.

''its- its taking to long Jane, we should have some news by now… what if… what if something happened?''

''Michael, calm down, Kate is alright, she already had twin'' said Jane ''one more baby will be easy for her'' she tried to cheer him up

'' You have no way of knowing, Jane, you never had children.'' The brother said without thinking

''Michael!'' Jane shot him an angry look and he realized his mistake.

''I'm sorry Jen, I'm sorry, i did meant to say that'' he apologize ''it´s that Kate wasn´t feeling alright these days and I'm afraid the worst can happen today and I don't know what I'm going to tell my children if…'' he started to cry and Jane pulled him to a hug.

''now, now my brother, you need to calm down.'' Jane said patting his back ''you need to have positive thoughts, you know? Listen, I am sure Kate will be okay, in a few hours you both will be together, holding your son or daughter and smiling at each other'' Jane smiled ''but for now, you just need to calm down'' she said and he smiled.

''thanks Jen!'' he smiled ''but if…'' Michael couldn´t complete the phrase.

''if something bad is there to happens'' Jane started ''I will be just right here, to make sure you and the kids are going to be alright'' she said ''we´re always going to be there for each other'' she kissed his head, however, before Michael could say something, a gray doctor left the room.

''Mr. Michael Banks?'' he asked and both Michael and Jane jumped.

''yes!'' Michael´s voice was shaken, as he fears bad news. ''how are my wife… and the baby?'' he asked and the doctor smiled

''they both are just fine Mr. Banks, congratulations, it´s a boy and your wife did just fine, they both did. You can go see her'' he said and Jane give her brother a warm hug.

''see? I knew everything was going to be all right'' she said ''now come on, I'm excited to see my nephew'' she said leading Michael toward the room.

/

Lying on the hospital bed, Katherine Travers Banks was tired and painful, but happy as happy could be, she just brought a new life to the world and she couldn´t be happier. She smiled at the small bundle sleeping beside her and reach to touch him.

''welcome Georgie'' she whispered, as Michael and Jane came in.

''my darling!'' Michael exclaimed, rushing to Kate and kissing her all over her face.

''I am'' she said weakly ''tired, but fine. Say hello to your son!'' she said and Michael reach to hold the little baby in his arms. ''just sit down darling, I do not want you to faint with our child in your arms'' Kate giggled as Michael set down obediently.

''he is so adorable!'' Jane smiled at her nephew ''my brother was almost panicking out there with worry'' Jane laugh at her brother

''my husband, the dramatic!'' Kate rubbed Michael´s arm affectionately, but the man, didn´t pay attention, instead, he just keep staring at the baby, full with happiness and pride.

''well, I will phone Ellen, telling the great news, John and Annabel must be very anxious to hear from you'' Jane said and kiss the baby´s head

''thanks Jane, a lot!'' Kate smiled at her sister in law

''thanks for everything, you are the best sister ever!'' Michael said to her, thanking her for been there always.

Hiding her tears, Jane just give a smile and rush out of the room, not wanting her family to see her crying and went to call Ellen and the children back home, to tell everyone the great news.

_/_

A Week later, back at the Cherry Tree Lane, 17, the twins Annabel and John, wait impatiently for their parents to come home with their little brother, as much as Aunt Jane tried to distract them.

Sure, in some instance, Annabel was a bit disappointed, as she wanted a sister rather than a brother, clamming just John was enough to have as brother, still, when Michael and Kate entered the house after breakfast that morning, holding little Georgie, she quickly changed her mind and loved her little brother at first sight.

''mother, how are his name?'' asked John

''it´s Georgie'' Kate smiled

''can we teach him how to fly a kite?''

''when he got a bit older, I'm going to teach you three how to fly a kite, alight John?'' Michael laugh at his older son.

''alright'' said the boy, pretending not been upset.

''all right, I will give your brother a bath, you two want to help me?'' Kate ended the kite subject and proceed to go upstairs, just to be follow by her two older children, who were anxious to help their mother care for the baby.

Seen the scene in front of him, Michael just smile, proud of the family he started by himself and climb the stairs after them, to join his wife and children, in that wonderful family moment.

**END**


End file.
